Perfect
by suspenceme
Summary: One-Shot about remembering loved ones. This was therapeutic for me and I liked it so I thought I'd share it. I'd like to know your thoughts. Never Alone by Barlowgirl


**Title**: Perfect

**Author:** suspenceme

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** No real pairing but I think you can get an idea on who it is. =]

**Word count: 1,236**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Wish I did though.

**Summary:** Quick One-shot about remembering loved ones.

**Notes: **I've lost a couple of family members this past month and I just wanted to write something. I realize that this song is supposed to reference God and what-not but it really doesn't have to.

Review please…I'd like to know your thoughts on anything: my writing, my story, anything.

Perfect

The microphone stood gathering dust at the center of the wooden stage at the back of the small town bar. Flowers littered the stage amongst pictures and other paraphernalia that marked the memory of one brunette spitfire. The patrons of the bar paid no mind to the stage and its emptiness. No one had been up there since that day. No one was willing to step on ground that had already been claimed.

Everyone too caught up in their own nonsense to notice the blonde standing at the side stairs of the stage.

As the blonde took the first step and began her ascent, she felt warmth surround her as she finally entered her lover's domain.

_The blonde and brunette stood, hands clasped, in front of the old run down bar that had closed down more than 20 years prior. The blonde winced as a squee escaped her excited companion._

"_Can you see it? Oh, just think of the possibilities." The brunette ran to the door quickly unlocking it. She hastily pushed the door inward, a puff of cloudy brown smoke escaping the dust filled room. Coughing, the brunette entered her new project. _

_The blonde smiled to herself as she entered the space after her lover. "This can stay here obviously, but we can extend the counter top a few feet to get maximum usage out of the space." The brunette had gestured to the filthy, dust-covered bar. "And back here" She ran to the back of the space twirling with her arms wide once she was there "is where the stage goes. For karaoke or if I just want to sing. Or when we want to showcase up and coming bands."_

_The blonde merely nodded waiting until the end to finally give her opinion. The brunette continued on spotting this and that, explaining her thoughts and what she wanted to do. Finally, the brunette stopped in front of her lover a bit out of breath with a wide smile across her face. "What do you think?"_

_The blonde bent low and engulfed her lover as she whispered quietly in her ear. "Perfect."_

Tears welled in her eyes but none fell as she remembered. Each step she took sent her back to the time when she and her lover painstakingly worked on bettering their small town by fixing up rundown spaces along the downtown area. This bar, the first of many spaces to come, was her lover's home and favorite.

The blonde lightly touched the microphone in front of her closing her eyes. Remembering the first night they opened and being forced on stage to sing for the first time since High School and for the last time on this stage. Or so she had thought.

_The blonde watched as people entered the refurbished bar looking around wide-eyed. She saw her hired hand being a good barkeep as she mixed drinks quickly and distributed with precision. The blonde felt a tug on her hand and she turned to notice her brunette smiling brightly up at her._

"_Will you sing for me?" She gestured to the stage not 20 feet away from them._

"_I can't, you know that. Especially not in front of all these people, love." The blonde declined putting a hand a top the one on her arm. "I'm sorry."_

"_Will you sing with me?" The brunette asked. The face she gave would put a puppy's to shame. The blonde was a goner the moment she asked._

_The blonde thought for a moment before nodding her head, sighing out like it was the end of the world. "Fine I will if you sing with me." She faked reluctance before smiling brightly as her lover._

"_Come on, come on." The brunette pulled her to the stage. "You sing lead, I'll be back up." The brunette said as they climbed the stairs._

"_No if we do this, I'll do harmony." The blonde stated assuredly, not compromising on this point. The brunette sighed but acquiesced to her wishes._

_As the readied themselves on stage, the patrons of the bar turned to them in curiosity. The blonde girl knew that once her lover opened her mouth, they would all be goners. She knew that they would finally see what she saw on a daily basis._

_As their song began, the blonde watched the people as they became enthralled with her lover. They probably couldn't understand how such a tiny thing could produce such a voice. She watched as some set their drinks down without taking their eyes off her girl. She smiled as turned to her lover._

_They were all captivated by her, she was captivated by her._

_After the performance, the patrons applauded and shouted their approval as she and her brunette got down from the stage. "What did you think?" the brunette asked standing in front of the blonde._

_The blonde smiled and dipped down engulfing the brunette in a massive hug. "Perfect." She whispered in her ear._

Her eyes remained closed as she began to sing, remembering the look her lover had when she first sang on this stage, and the look she continued to have as she continued to sing. She couldn't help but smile.

I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No no no

**The blonde opened her eyes to see everyone still as they watched her sing. As they listened and remembered.**

I needed you today  
so where did you go?

You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

**The blonde closed her eyes as she felt a presence around her giving her a strength she hadn't felt since that day.**

And though I cannot see you  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

**She'd never forget her lover. She knows, in turn, her lover will never forget about her.**

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though you're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

**The blonde's breath hitched as she swore she felt and arm wrap itself around her waist, settling a hand in her back pocket. No doubt what the brunette used to do on a daily basis.**

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

The blonde's voice trailed off. She watched as the people of the bar stood and applauded, most brought to tears missing the young spitfire. Without another word, the blonde made her way to get off the stage but halted as she was about to descend the stairs.

The hair on her arms stood, her heartbeat quickened as she felt a light breath on her neck. She turned but no one was there. She shook her head and proceeded to descend the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes as a whisper of a word registered:

"Perfect"

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
